


It was You

by Egoflap



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: But i kinda like it, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Like theres so much fluff, Mild Smut, Singing, Suzy's Shipping feels, This is trash, fluff man, friends - Freeform, mario kart rage, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoflap/pseuds/Egoflap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny lost his love at a younger age. What will happen when he finds her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rain is nice.

The gentle taps as it falls on windows, on houses, on the ground.

The feeling it gives when walking in it.

Thunder and lightning are also nice.

The booms of the thunder and the flash of light lightning gives.

The night they met, it was raining.

She was walking from work, and he was walking from the bar.

After bumping into each other and saying sorry they talked more.

Slowly they fell for one another.

They met up more and she learned more about his love of music and his home.

He learned about her running away.

They felt perfect.

The rain was special to them.

It was raining when they met.

On their first date.

When they first kissed.

When they made love for the first time.

When it fell apart.

They stood alone, the rain falling heavy.

She told him he couldn't mess his life up.

That she couldn't be there anymore.

He knew why.

She thought she would ruin his plans.

She was right.

She left him, her black suitcase rolling away with her.

His tears were hidden in the small droplets of water falling.

Leigh Daniel Avidan would never like the rain again.


	2. Smile

"Dammit!" You yelled.

The woman next to you smiled, a cup of tea in her hand. 

"Calm down, ____. It's just a game."

"JUST A GAME, BEA? THIS IS SPLATOON. THIS IS NOT A GAME! IT'S A MOTHERFUCKIN' TURF WAR."

She broke out laughing, almost spilling her tea.

"God you're a nerd," She said between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," you smiled as you turned off the console, tossing the gamepad next to you.

"I want food, let's go get some calamari or something," You sighed.

"Sushi," She smiled.

"Sounds good."

When you both walked out, it was sprinkling.

It was uncommon in California, but it felt nice.

The rain never felt the same to you. 

"Get in the car you doof!" Bea yelled at you, laughing.

As soon and you were both inside you got right back into your thoughts.

You wondered what he was doing now a days. 

Did he have a new girl?

Was he happy?

You could only hope.

Watching the small drops of rain brought back so many memories.

It always did.

You knew he loved you.

You loved him.

But you couldn't ruin his career. Never could you have.

But did you really have to leave?

The question still haunted you to this day.

"Hey, snap out of it dude. We're here," Bea snapped her fingers in front of you.

You shook your head a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

You both got out and walked in, being escorted to your seats and getting your drinks ordered.

"I've always liked this place," Bea smiled, looking around.

There were a couple of people, a few alone and a couple. 

"Yeah, it's nice," You sighed with a smile. 

"It's always quiet."

"Yeah," Bea chuckled. 

The waitress came by and dropped of your drinks, asking for your orders. 

After that was done you got your phone out.

Nothing.

"You okay?" Bea asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been ignoring me a lot lately. I'm worried."

You looked up at her, yawning. "Yeah, fine." You smiled.

"Alright, whatever," Bea scoffed.

"Don't be rude," you chuckled.

"I'll try," She smiled, brushing her blonde locks off her shoulder.

You both sat in silence. It was nice. It really helped your train of thought-

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING PRIVILEGE, ROSS."

"FUCK YOU ARIN."

"Guys please."

You almost jumped hearing the men yelling   
at each other and laughing loudly. 

"Sorry, babe."

"It's fine."

"HURRY UP I'M STARVING."

"Shut up, Dan!"

"Sorry Suzy!"

You looked at them all, facing the entrance. 

The woman was the first you saw. Suzy was it? She was shorter than the rest of them, and was wearing a pentagram shirt. 

Next was the boyfriend? Husband? He stood tall next to her. What was his name? Aron? Something like that.

The other man, yelling, Ross. He was somewhat taller than Suzy and shorter than that other guy. He wore a simple hoodie and grey shirt.

Behind them was someone else. A mess of curly locks.

"Seriously this humidity is messing up my jewfro, guys." He said to his group.

"Sorry!" They moved away from the entrance to let him in. He was taller than the other guy, and really skinny. He wore a black leather jacket hoodie type thing and a black shirt.

"Um, ____," Bea snapped her fingers in front of your face, snapping you out of the trance you were in.

"Sorry, what?" You looked at her.

"Stop it dude."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at those people."

"I can't help it!" You whined.

You watched as the waitress sat the group next to your table, looking back at Bea when one of them looked at you.

"Ooh, Danny, giving that girl the eyes?" Ross said.

Bea blushed and ducked her head. He wasn't looking at you. He was making googly eyes at your roommate.

"Shut up Ross! I just really like her hair. It's nice!" Dan said.

That voice.

It sounded oddly familiar to you.

So familiar.

"What about her friend? Do you like her hair?" 

"It's nice. I like her face though," Dan laughed.

It's like they didn't think you weren't listening.

But that laugh. 

What was so familiar about that guy?  
You looked over at him, taking in his features.  A huge fluff of hair, a nice scruff. 

Beautiful chocolate eyes you could melt in.  
His smile. Everything was all so familiar.

Wait.

Dan.

Danny.

Was it..

Was it him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha trash! And the chapters are mostly short. I'm bad with writing huge chapters. I'm sorry.


	3. My Love

Seeing him made you drift off. Nothing could get you out of this trance.  
.  
It was years ago. Many years ago. You were only 20. So young. So in love.

He was 23, and very nervous about this as he pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss was small and ended faster than you had expected.

"Danny," you murmured.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked at you sincere. He knew you loved him and you knew it, and you knew he loved you.

"I-I really.. I want you to take me," You said, searching his eyes.

"I know but.. I mean, it's not like I have any experience or anything," He mumbled.

"I still want this," You placed your hands on his. "I want us."

He looked at you for a second, processing. 

He slowly connected your lips again, the kiss being light but long. 

He pushed you back on the bed, not hard as if not to hurt you, and climbed over you.

He started to kiss you again, the only sounds in the small room being small grunts now and then.

He pulled away, throwing off his shirt and pulling on the bottom of yours lightly, asking if he could take it off for you.

You nodded and lifted your arms up to help with it.

He looked down at you, a small blush covering his cheeks.

You cracked a smile, making him laugh.

"Stop being cute while we're trying to have sex," he laughed.

"I can't help it!" You giggled.

"You're adorable holy shit," he kissed at your neck. 

"Stooop," You whined.

He just continued and bit at the skin.

Your arms found their way up his back as   
you wound your fingers in his hair.

You tugged lightly, causing him to groan out into your skin.

"A-are you okay?" You asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah- Yeah! Don't worry haha," Danny smiled. "I uh, actually, kinda liked it..."

"Do you want me to do it again?" You asked. He nodded slowly, kissing your jawline.

You tugged at it a bit, watching him stop for a second. You smiled.

He ran his hands up and down your sides, thrusting his hips lightly.

His hands rested at the top of your jeans, wandering them to the button.

"Can I?"

You nodded slowly, feeling the button pop open along with the zipper.

He pulled them down as far as he could, just enough for you to kick them off, which you did.

He kissed you, his tongue exploring your mouth.

His hand wandered down outside of your panties, rubbing lightly.  
You moaned out, pulling on Danny's hair again.

He pulled his hand away, putting it under your panties instead.

"Dan-" You panted, pulling harder at the curly locks of hair.

"The fun hasn't even started yet," he chuckled.

He pulled his hand away, moving them up to the clasp of your bra.

Slowly he undid it, pulling off your bra and looking at you fully.

"Damn," He muttered.

"Shut up," you giggled.

"But you're so beautiful," he kissed your cheek.

"And gorgeous," he kissed your jawline.

"And adorable," he smiled as he kissed your neck.

"And most of all," He kissed your collarbone.

"Cute." 

"Stop," you laughed.

"Never!"  
.  
You looked at Bea, blinking a couple of times.

"Dude you need to see a doctor or something. I couldn't even get your attention after hitting you."

You touched your face, a light stinging feeling. Did she slap you?

She did.

Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut and fluff


	4. It's Alright

You sat silently, looking at Bea.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know how else to get your attention!" She frowned.

"It's fine, just, damn," You muttered, touching the reddened part of your face.

You shook your head, looking around. 

The waitress had came back with your food right before you had woken up, according to Bea.

As Bea ate you picked at your sushi with your chopsticks, not wanting to eat anymore.

You wondered if that was really Danny. 

Your Danny. 

Your Leigh.

You sighed and leaned back in your chair.

Bea continued eating, obviously not wanting to ask what was wrong again.

You didn't look over at the table next to you, but listened to the conversation.

They were telling Dan to give a girl a number.

Probably Bea.

She was basically everything you weren't.

What did it matter though?

Even if it was your Danny, he'd probably hate you.

Yeah, probably.

How you hadn't been able to suppress the memory of him meant something.

It meant you really did love him.

You did. 

You loved Danny.

And he loved you. 

You had to leave.

You had to.

He looked a lot happier without you. He looked fine.

You took out your phone, looking at the few notifications you had. 

"Not hungry?" Bea spoke up, smiling a bit.

"No," you muttered.

"You could've told me before we ordered," She chuckled. 

"Eh," you shrugged and yawned.

You heard the scooting of a chair and a shuffling of feet. You assumed it was just Jess going to the bathroom.

You were so wrong.

You heard someone clear their throat and looked up, seeing a mess of curls.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny, and I couldn't help but notice your beautiful face from where I was sitting." He smiled.

You scoffed. 

"You must've been looking at my blonde friend, Bea. I'm nothing compared to her," you looked back down at your phone.

You heard Bea laugh.

"Actualllyyy-" Dan started.

"I really was looking at you."

"Couldn't have," you looked up. 

He had been looking at you.

Examining you.

Was he trying to figure out who you were?

"I was here to ask if I could have your number?" Danny asked, shyly.

"I-I uh-" You felt your face turn red, nodding. "Sure."

"Awesome!" He smiled.

You pulled a pen out of your pocket and scribbled your number on a napkin.

You handed it to him and nodded.

"Thanks!" He winked and sat back down.

"Ooooooh, ______ gave her number up~" 

Bea teased, pulling out her money.

"Shut up," You rolled your eyes, putting your phone down.

"I thought I was paying," you said, confused.

"No, I said I was," Bea nodded.

"I don't think so," You said. "But I mean, if you insist!"

Bea laughed. "That's just like you!"

"Yup," You laughed.

You both stood up, paying at the front of the place. 

You looked behind you one last time before turning back and walking out with Bea.

You both drove back home to your small house in silence.

You kept looking at your phone, even when you got inside the house.

You even checked it in the shower. How desperate were you?

That was a bad question you knew the answer to immediately.

"Very," you said out loud, not realizing Bea was there and listening.

"What?" Bea looked over at you, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," You sighed, walking to your room.

Your Alarm's red numbers illuminated the area around it. 

'9:23'

Where did the time go?

Were you really waiting that long?

You laid down on your bed, deciding not to change or anything.

No calls.

No messages.

No notifications.

"Fuck it," you muttered, putting your phone on your nightstand.

Nine was apparently the time to sleep, and so that's what you did. You fell asleep faster than usual.

Was that a bad idea.

A small buzz sounded next to your bed.

>Hey, this is Danny! That dude you met at the sushi place, hope you can text right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are short


	5. It's a Date?

You woke up around nine.  
"Perfect," you muttered, standing up.  
You stretched, feeling that familiar 'pop' in multiple places.  
You grabbed your phone, looking over the notifications.  
You almost dropped your phone.  
"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, dammit!" You yelled, looking at the text.  
"How could I go to sleep so fast! What the hell me?!" You shouted.  
Bea walked to the doorway of your room, rubbing her eyes.  
"What is it this time?"  
"I fucked it up! I fucked it all up," You screamed.  
"Dude, you're probably overreacting over nothing," She sighed. "Like usual."  
"FUCK OFF, BEA," You yelled at her, holding your phone with both hands close to you.  
"Fine, fuck you too," She mumbled, walking back to her room.  
She was probably right.  
You probably were overreacting.  
It's just like you, anyways.  
You decided it was probably good to text him now.

>Hey, sorry! It is ____! I fell asleep waaaay too early last night, I'm sorry I didn't answer right away

Hopefully he could talk to you. Or at least tell you he couldn't.  
He would do that.  
Right?  
You ran your hand through your hair and shook it around. 'Please answer, please answer!'   
You felt it vibrate.  
"SCORE!" you yelled.

> Haha it's fine! I was wondering if you were doing anything today? I'm having lunch and I don't want to be all alone :(

You smiled at this, and the little frowny face was the cause.

> I'm free all day, actually. I'd love to have lunch with you!

Bonding. Bonding with someone you might've left. Great idea.

> Okay, cool! How does 12:30 sound?

He probably had this set up, didn't he?

> Yeah, sounds great! Gives me lots of time to work on my face

You smiled.

> You don't have to work on anything! Shut up!

> :0

You laughed. He was still as nerdy as you remembered.

> You better believe it! Also, I'll text you the details about the place soon. I gotta go do stuff. Bye!

> Bye

Now that that was over, you went to your closet.   
You needed an outfit.  
You looked through the random assortment of shirts, searching for something comfortable, but not too causal.  
Cat shirt? No.  
Plain T-Shirt? Nope.  
V Neck? Why do you even have that? Waaay too revealing.  
Flannel? Yes, Yes flannel was good. The teal and black mixed perfectly, good enough for you.  
You grabbed an undershirt and went to your dresser to find a pair of jeans.  
You looked through the few pairs and found a nice black pair.  
Underwear and a bra were no problem. Just a plain white.  
You rushed off to the shower, Bea cursing at you to not use all the hot water.  
The shower was quick, you focusing on washing your greasy hair mostly.  
You got dressed quickly, almost falling over while pulling your pants up.  
Then you did your hair. A small bun was nice enough. He hopefully thought it was. Hopefully.  
You walked back to your room, putting your dirty clothes in the hamper and looked at yourself in the mirror.  
Not bad. Not bad at all.  
Now was the shoes.  
Maybe flats would be nice with it. Maybe Converse. Who knew?  
You decided to go with flats, easily slipping them on. You grabbed your basic necessities, phone, wallet, etc., and sat down on the living room couch.   
You turned on the T.V. Deciding to watch the Rick and Morty episode you had missed.  
Bea walked out of her room and sat next to you. Her hair was still a mess and she was still in her pajamas.   
"Hi there sleeping beauty," You smiled.  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Bea yawned. "What are you all dressed up for?"  
"I'm going out to lunch."  
"With who."  
"Danny."  
"That guy you met at the sushi place?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure it isn't a daaaaate?" She teased.  
"I'm sure. We've barely met," You scoffed, rolling your eyes.  
"I'm sure he likes you."  
"Mmhm. I'll believe it when I see it."  
That was sure to be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about chapters being short and all. I've been stressed with school and stuff. I'll try to make them longer, though! Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Lunch Time?

You felt your phone vibrate again. Another text from Danny. It was just him telling you what the place was and where it was. You typed a simple 'Okay!' And stood up.

"_____'s Going on a daaaaate!" Bea laughed.

"Shut up," You laughed and walked to the door. 

"Bye! Tell me if you kiss!" She laughed as you exited the room.

The drive was short, the time you had spent in the car was mostly for music and jamming out more than anything. You were happy, so very happy.

As soon as you got there and walked inside you saw Danny waving to you, calling you over. You smiled at him and walked over, sitting down.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just got you a water." He smiled.

"That's cool, thanks." You laughed. "Wasn't really in the mood for anything else anyways."

"Well great!" He smiled.

He truly was a sight to behold, especially after you had left him like. A large fluff of hair, a stubble, hell, he had changed a lot. For the better. Of course.

"So miss ______, I'd like to know more about you." He smiled and put his head in his hands. "What do you do for a living?" 

You shrugged. "I'm still thinking on finishing school. Being as old as I am, that's gonna be a little hard."

"How old are you?"

"Old." You shrugged.

"You don't look too old." He smiled.

"Yeah right," You laughed.

"Whatever. Anyways, back to questions!"

"Shoot."

"What is your hobby?"

"Well, I like all sorts of things I guess."

"Nice. Anything in particular?"

"I like to draw? Is that good?"

"Totally." He laughed.

"Rad," You smiled.

"Someone other than me uses the word 'Rad?' I MUST TELL ARIN." 

"Oh my god, don't tell Arin. Whoever that is."

"Oh I will. He must know of this discovery!"

"Fine, whatever." You laughed.

He looked at you, scanning you. "You know, you're super cute."

"No, don't," You ran a hand through your hair.

"But you are! Super cute."

"I barely know you, dude!"

"Sorry," He shrugged.

The rest of the time you were talking, he just asked you mindless questions and you both just chatted. You got to know each other better, and it was nice. 

You and him went your separate ways and he immediately texted you, hoping you could meet up again. You accepted the offer, hoping to plan it sometime later.

As soon as you got inside of your apartment, you heard Bea. 

"DID YOU KISS?"

"No Bea, we did not kiss." You chuckled.

"Aww dude, you totally should've kissed! I would've been so happy!"

"Well, this isn't really about you, is it?" You looked at her.

"Sorry, damn." She shook her head.

You sat on the couch, rubbing your eyes. 

She sat next to you, putting her arms behind her back. "Did you at least hug?"

You nodded. "Yeah, we hugged." 

"Great!" She laughed. "I hope it was an amazing hug!"

"Oh shut up already you!" You laughed and pushed her playfully.

"Oh my gosh! You're actually happy!" She gasped.

"What now?"

"HAPPY. YOU ARE HAPPY!" She yelled.

"I'm always happy, though."

"YEAH RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER."

"Wow okay." You shrugged.

"He's making you happy, isn't he?" She asked.

"How could he be? I barely know him."

"Yeah, but what if he is that guy you left so long ago? The one that made you happy? What if it is him?"

"Then he'd think I'm a total bitch and would never contact me again." You sighed.

"You have to tell him what happened if he finds out." 

"I know, I know."

"Hell, it took you a couple of years to tell me."

"It's bad subject all right? Just- Fuckin' drop it." 

"Alright, sorry." Bea crossed her legs.

"It's fine," You muttered. In reality, it wasn't fine. Nothing was fine. 

The day passed slowly, turning into the beauty you called night. 

It was about midnight when you couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling. You got up, walking out onto your porch in the cool air.

Your bare legs felt the light chill as you looked out at the bright lights, most of which were turned off. The city was beautiful at this time.

If only you had someone to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters.  
> I have so much work and stuff it's terrible hhh


	7. Friends

The next morning you were exhausted. Being up at midnight wasn't a great idea. Wow were you an idiot.

You laid in bed when you woke up, staying there, staring at the ceiling. Everything was on your mind. There was no way. 

There was no way you could be with him.

You grabbed your phone, checking through the notifications. You found a text from Danny from a few minutes ago.

>Hey! Wanna come to my work? My friends really want to meet you and they won't stop bugging me

His friends wanted to meet you? Why would they? Did he talk about you? You debated, then nodded.

>Sure! Just give me some time to get ready?

You put your phone back down, throwing an arm over your eyes. You heard your phone go off.

>Of course! I'll text you the address in a second.

You got up, not really caring what you put on. Just some jeans and a worn out T-shirt. You brushed your hair and looked in the mirror. Good enough.

You walked into the hall, peeking into Bea's room. She was still asleep, which was good.

You slipped on your flats and wrote a quick note. You grabbed your bag and keys and walked out, going to your car.

Danny texted you the address and you put it in your gps. The drive wasn't very long, and you enjoyed it for the while being. 

The building was big, and you guessed it might've been something super important. You parked in the small parking lot, and walked to the door.

When you walked in you spotted who you guessed was a secretary. You walked over to the desk and smiled. 

"Hi- I'm here to see a friend of mine? Named Danny?"   
"Yeah," He nodded. "Floor nine."   
"Thanks," You nodded and walked over to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. 

You texted Danny, saying you were coming up. He sent a heart. Weird.

The elevator opened and you stepped in, pressing the nine button. The doors closed and you went up, clutching the bag close to your side.

When the elevator stopped and opened you saw Danny, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey!" He laughed. "I can't believe you actually came!"

"Yeah," You laughed stepping out and giving him a hug. "This place is.."

You looked around. The place looked more.. Comfy than you thought.

"Cool right?" He smiled. "It's amazing to work here, super cool. C'mon, I'll show you around." He started walking and you followed.

"This is where we sit, and stuff." He pointed to the black couch, pillows and blankets everywhere. 

He continued to a room with a bunch of nice computers. And other people.

"Hey Dan! Is that your friend?" A guy said and stood up. He looked nice, and had a beard covering his chin. 

"Yeah, it is! ______, this is Barry. He's my roommate." Danny nodded. Barry walked over and shook your hand, then brung you into a hug. 

"Nice to meet you!" He let go then went back to his seat. Danny laughed. "Sorry about that. Arin and Ross can't say hi, they're filming."

"You guys film?" You asked, looking up at him."

"Oh yeah, you don't even know! So like, what we do is we film stuff for YouTube!" 

"Sounds cool. What kind of stuff?" 

"Gaming." Danny shrugged.

"Cool, cool." You nodded, then heard a yell from the other room.

"Arin gets angry at games. Don't worry."

You nodded, and saw a girl walk to her computer with a tea. "Oh, hey there!" She smiled, looking to you. "My name's Suzy. I'm guessing your Dan's friend?"

You nodded, smiling. "Yeah, my name's ______." She nodded. "Nice to meet you, _______." She looked back to her computer, looking through Emails.

"C'mon," Danny started walking into another room again and you followed. "This is the kitchen. We eat things here!"

"Really? I wouldn't of guessed! This place is like a house I love it," You smiled.

"You wanna go see the guys filming?"

"Sure."

You both walked outside of a room, looking into a big window. Inside there were sound-proof boards, and lots of games. Plus another big couch and filming equipment. 

A guy with long hair and another with shorter hair were filming, playing a game you couldn't put a finger on. The one with the shorter hair was laughing at the other, saying he completely sucked at the game.

You giggled, putting a hand over your mouth. 

"Don't laugh! They're dicks!" Danny smiled at you.

The guy with the shorter hair looked at the window. "Danny's fuckin' watching us, like, like some creeper!"

"DANNY YOU FUCKIN' CREEPER." 

Danny opened the door and poked his head in. "I'M NO CREEPER."

"Oh who's that with you Daaaan?" The short haired one chimed.

"No one Rooooooss."

"OKAY BYE DAN." Arin yelled, dying once again in the game.  
"NEXT TIME ON GRUMPCADE!"

Danny left the room and closed the door again, a huge smile on his face. "So those are my friends. Well some of them. You haven't met Kevin and Brian yet. They're cool." 

"I would hope they are. Wanna go chill on the couch for now?" He asked.

"Sure," You smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super cool I updated again


	8. Cute Little Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two lines means your first and last name

Weeks had passed as you and Danny hung out more. You saw each other more often and you even got to be better friends with the 'grump crew.'

They were all fun people, Arin loved to draw with you, you and Ross joked around a lot, Barry taught you how to somewhat edit, and you shopped with Suzy.

Danny though, Danny was a different experience. You and him had gotten more flirty, and he seemed to touch you more. Of course you both still joked around and acted like complete idiots, but.. It was Danny.

Most of what you did now was watch their videos for updates and laughs. You loved all your friends, and they even got you a complimentary grump t-shirt. 

It was a normal day in your apartment with Bea, you and her playing Super Smash Bros. 

"FUCKIN' STOP!" Bea yelled, laughing.

"NEVER." 

You'd KO'd her for the last time of the match and she dropped her remote on the coffee table. "YOU'RE NO FAIR, FUCK YOU." She got up and left to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Wow, okay." You smiled and turned the Wii off, turning back to regular T.V. You watched it, getting bored easy. 

Realizing you missed the new Grump episodes today, you grabbed your laptop, opening it. You went to YouTube, clicking into the channel. 

A new one-off with Danny and Arin was on the channel, so you decided to watch it first.

The constant bickering and laughing sounded until about the halfway point. "So Dan, I know you really like this girl." Arin said.

"What girl?"

"You know. The girl."

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

"And I know she watches the show."

"Yeah?"

"Soooooo..."

"No, Arin." Dan said sternly.

"C'MON DO IT! She'll think it's totally romantic!"

"You don't even know her!" He snapped.

"Well yeah but... You should do it anyways." Arin muttered.

"You know what? Fine! _______ _______, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Arin got giddy and laughed. "Say yes, say yes!"

Your eyes widened. Did Danny just ask you out? On a show.. Which has a lot of fangirls...

Oh fuck.

You decided to go into the comments like an idiot.

"I don't know who this _______ chick is, but she can NOT have my Danny!"

"Jeez her name sounds like a bitch name."

You stopped immediately after that comment. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. You were going to go out with Danny Avidan. 

You grabbed your phone, unlocking it and clicking on Dan's contact. You immediately hit call and waited for a few seconds.

His voice came on, obviously confused. "Hey, what'dya need?" He asked.

"Yes, Danny."

"Yes what?"

"I will go out with you."

You heard Arin's shouts of approval and realized that you were probably on speaker. And maybe even Game Grumps. It didn't matter.

"Holy shit, really? Oh my god, I'm so happy! I'll text you as soon as I get out of this session. Bye!"

The call ended and you smiled. You had patched it up with Avidan. You had done it. Even if he didn't realize it.

He texted you after a couple of hours. A heart. You smiled, texting one back. For the next few minutes you both texted hearts back and forth.

>Dude the fangirls are gonna get so pissed.

You hit send. You waited a few more minutes.

>I don't care as long as we're happy <3

You smiled at this. He really did like you. He cared about you.

>So when do you want to go on a date?

>asap! Maybe tomorrow? we can see a movie then get something to eat?

>sounds good to me

The two of you had texted more plans, and then started sending hearts again. He was a cutie and it made you feel happy inside.

>I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?

>Yeah, of course

>bye babe

You felt your cheeks get warm. He called you babe. You hadn't heard that name in such a long time.

>bye 

You walked to your room, a huge smile on your face as you got into your bed.   
________

You woke up feeling refreshed. More than usual. You checked your phone and found a nice morning text from Danny. Another from Suzy. 

You checked Suzy's first, rubbing your eyes.

>You said yes!! Omg! We have to go buy you a nice shirt or something for this occasion. Text me when you're up!

You laughed, checking Danny's text.

> Don't forget about our date! I bet you wouldn't, you're too sweet and adorable <3

You put your phone down, deciding to just stay in the shorts and grump shirt you slept in usually. You stretched and made your way to the living room, where Bea was playing Smash.

"You're up early," She muttered. "What's the occasion?"

"Date." You said simply, sitting next to her. 

"He asked you? Finally?"

"Yes."

"Nice." She nodded.

You nodded too, running a hand through your hair. 

"I'm going back to sleep," she muttered and handed you the gamepad. You took it and she walked to her room, rubbing her eyes.

You paused the game to get your phone, getting up and almost running to get it. 

You texted Suzy back that you were sure you'd be fine and Danny that you would never forget, along with another heart.

You went back and played more Smash, getting better with your Dark Pit Amiibo. You played for about an hour before turning it off and watching T.V.

Danny texted you about the time of the date and you said seven was good for you. Again with hearts. Lots of hearts.

You laid back on the couch, resting your head on a pillow. The only thing that was on was an old looney toons. You smiled at the old cartoon, having memories of when you would watch it. 

You almost wanted to go back to sleep before Suzy texted you again. 

>Fine! But at least let me help you pick an outfit?

You typed a quick 'Sure' and laid back down. She had been to the apartment before and she would text you before she got here. It was so early though. And you were alone.

It never feels nice to be alone, but in reality, you weren't alone. There were people that loved you and enjoyed your company. 

You felt happy, smiling and looking back at the T.V.

You weren't lonely, and you were hoping that that wouldn't change anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the longest chapters so far! Wow! Also, thanks for reading so far. It really means a lot to me.


	9. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy helps you with clothes. It's super short.

Suzy had came over a couple of hours before your date, her hair up in a bun and wearing a casual KKG shirt.

"So. _______," Suzy started. "Show me your closet."

You nodded and walked with her to your room, opening the doors to the closet. Many shirts were in there, most of them black. Mostly because it went with all your shoes. 

"Nice, but maybe a little more color?" Suzy asked as she looked at you. You shrugged. "Alright!" Suzy clapped her hands together. She twirled back around at you and smiled.

"You're very lucky your clothes are cute! Otherwise, we'd have to make a quick trip to the local mall!" She laughed.

She picked out a couple of shirts, even one of your black dresses. The first shirt had a gold lace type sewing, and was a v-neck. The next was a tank top, teal with a black outlining. 

"This one's cute," She smiled. "I'll put this to where we'll see if you'll wear it."

"Alright, I guess."

Suzy frowned. "Why are you being such a bummer? This is supposed to be a fun time!"

"I guess it's just not that special to me," You sighed. "I mean, sure, Danny's one of the nicest guys I've ever met, but I've been on millions of dates. I've thought they were all special, but in reality they've never lasted."

"Wow, alright." Suzy said, thinking about things. "Maybe it might not be that special to you, but Dan will not stop talking about you."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, he keeps going on about how he's so happy and how he likes you so much. It's pretty cute."

"Mmhm."

"Even Brian can't help but go aaaaawww."

"Goddamn."

"He usually makes a joke like, right after. Danny never laughs." Suzy smiled, shaking her head.

"They're like kids!" She laughed.

"I would believe it." You chuckled, grabbing things from your closet. 

"I really like this one," You nodded, holding up a black and red flannel. She looked at it, and nodded. "It's nice. You should wear it unbuttoned with an undershirt."

You nodded and went to your dresser, pulling out a black pair of jeans and a black undershirt.

"Now go take a shower. I'll watch TV." Suzy nodded and walked out of the room. All you heard was the TV turn on and the sounds of the intro to Steven Universe.

You took a quick shower, grabbing everything on and drying your hair fast. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, smiling. The undershirt and pants had fit your curves perfectly, while the flannel had made you look even better.

You did your hair quickly and walked out to where Suzy was. Her sounds of approval were more than enough for you.

"Now that's an outfit! I'm proud!" She laughed.

"Thanks," you said, a huge smile on your face. "I really like it."

"Well, I have helped. Now I must go before your knight in shining armor is here." She laughed and got up.

"Alright, Suze." You smiled and hugged her. 

"I'll be sure to get the details one way or another." She pulled away from the hug and walked to the door. "I'll see you later!"

"Byeeee," You waved as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

You looked around the room, a smile on your face. 

Now all you had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. School is tiring. Just so you all know, there will be more and I'll try to update more regularly.


	10. A date

After a while there was a knock at the door. You hopped up off the couch, a huge smile on your face. All through your head rushed thoughts of your date. Danny, Danny, Danny!

Damn, you needed to calm down. You took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the head of curly locks you knew. 

"Hey," He smiled. "Ready, I see?"

"Oh, yeah." You laughed. "I clean up nice when I want to."

"Nice. Now, let's go m'lady!" He chuckled and linked your arm with his. Thank god you made sure you had everything beforehand. He basically yanked you out of the apartment, still making sure you were okay. 

His car wasn't bad, but it was a little beat up. You both climbed in, Danny having opened your car door before getting in his. You looked at him, trying not to smile. You just shook your head and laughed, looking down at your feet.

"What?" He chuckled, turning on the radio. 

"It's nothing. I'm just.. Really happy." You nodded. 

You were very glad he had forgiven you, wether he knew it or not. The kind eyes and the cute smile you had loved, they came back for you. It was all you could ask for.

"I'm happy too! I'm excited to be going out with someone so amazing, you know? Like, you're just- I should stop." He smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to do? Because there's nothing I really want to see in theaters."

"Maybe we could just get something to eat? Do you know any good places?" You looked at him, his kind smile warming your heart more and more each second.

"Mmmmmm, I dunno. Maybe just some McDonalds? I'm not trying to impress here." He chuckled.

"Buy me Carl's Jr and I'm yours." You laughed, covering your mouth.

"Alright, I don't mind a burger once and a while. Or maybe I can get chicken strips." He thought for a second, before shaking his head. "Whatever, I'll just decide when we're there."

The ride was silent, other than the sound of Rush playing. You had remembered how much he had loved the band, and it seemed he kept the love.

You felt happiness again as he sang. It was quiet, but you could still hear it. You looked at him, his eyes clearly on the road. The smile on your face didn't vanish, especially when you stopped at a red light and he looked at you.

He smiled, his eyes doing the slight squint they always did. 

You looked back to the road, muttering the word "Green," before lying your head back. This man, oh god what he did to you.

Never before him had you felt such an admiration, to any man. Usually it was just light kissing and empty, useless sexual gestures. They all just wanted to use you, and it was obvious. But Danny, Danny had been something different.

His kisses were always full of love, and meaningful, wether small pecks or long sessions of making out. And he didn't want to use you. Sex was never sex with him, he was passionate, and caring. Instead of sex, it was making love.

Danny was truly one of the only men in your life that had cared about you. It was never his fault for you leaving. It was yours, but you couldn't have had lived with the burden that had forced itself upon you.

You couldn't have ruined his life. Never in a million years would you have been able to.

Danny looked at you, his scarred eyebrow raised. He obviously looked worried, but not one-hundred percent sure how to feel.

"You alright, babe?"

You nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, just lost in thought was all."

"Great, because I thought, after this maybe we could go to my place or something to eat and maybe play a video game." He smiled.

"That sounds rad," You nodded. "I'll totally kick your ass in any game, though."

"That's such a fuckin' lie!" He smiled and pulled his car into the driveway to the burger place. You both ordered and waited at the window. 

"God, this is taking forever." He groaned and threw his head back, acting like a small child.

"Shush you. Let those people prepare our food." You smiled, hitting his shoulder slightly.

"Whatever, mom! You can't tell me what to do!" He threw his hands up as far as he could, getting a giggle out of you. He chuckled, looking at you.

"You are so damn cute, you know? Like, holy shit am I lucky someone like you was interested in a guy like me." 

All you could do was smile and shake your head, shrugging. "I'm nothing. Any girl would kill to be with you."

"Don't say you're nothing! You're fucking amazing, okay? It doesn't even matter how many girls want me, to be honest. I want you and you only."

The lady at the window cleared her throat and awkwardly handed Danny the food bag.

"Thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed.

You both drove to Dan's house, singing together the entire way. Both of you knew most of the songs, much to Dan's delight.

When you both got to the house you got out, Dan casually opening the door while you held the bag of food. You both walked in, turning on the lights and settling down in the living room.

"So, what game do you wanna play? Me and Bar have a couple of different systems. An Xbox, a Wii, uhhh.." He trailed off for a second, making you laugh.

"You got Mortal Kombat?"

"Nine and X." He nodded.

"Alright, let's play that."

You took your box from the food bag and opened it, revealing the greasy mess that was your food. You picked it up and took a bite, dabbing at your face with a napkin short after. 

"These are pretty damn good. You should've gotten one." You looked at Danny, who was now eating his food.

"These chicken strips are good." He nodded.

"I would bet."

The rest of the day was spent playing Mortal Kombat, you almost always kicking his ass. You two were the loudest people playing this game, Dan's frustrated yelling and your triumphant laughing. 

Barry, of course, was not home, which was a good thing for both of you. You knew Barry wouldn't call you guys out or anything if he was here. He'd probably just be very annoyed. 

The last round of the game was used by Danny's "Special secret good character," which he actually beat you with. Your wide eyes and dropping of the remote control made him laugh as he pulled you into a hug.

"I must never show my face again." You whispered, your deadpan making him laugh harder.

"Yes you can! I just won! Nothing too bad." He hugged you tighter. "Plus it would be hard not looking at your pretty face for a long time."

You just stayed silent, a smile on your face. "W-Whatever." 

He just laughed again, letting you out of his grip and fell back on the couch. "You're so damn cute! What the hell!" 

You just put your face in your hands, covering how red you were and how much you were giggling. You looked back up at Danny. His hair was a mess and he was sweating, his chest going up and down from his laugh.

After a few moments he sat back up, calmer. He just smiled at you, but more of a cocky grin. 

"Hey, _______?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Mmm.. Lemme think about it.." You shot him a grin before putting your lips closer to his. "Sure."

He wrapped his arms around your waist before locking your lips together in a gentle kiss. 

At that moment the door opened, revealing Barry on his phone.

"Hey Dan, I'm-" He looked up, at your embarrassed faces and chuckled. "Looks like I owe Ross $20."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack
> 
> also
> 
> fluff


	11. Best Friends!

It had been a day after the date, and of course, Suzy was freaking out. You, Barry, and her were hanging out at the mall, drinking Starbucks. You kept hearing Barry chuckle as Suzy kept going on about her "OTP," and "Shipping feels." 

"_______, I swear to god, you guys are perfect." She smiled brightly at you. You took a sip of your drink and shrugged. "I guess."

"YOU GUESS?" She yelled, making you jump and almost drop the icy drink in your hand.

"Don't say you guess, once Suzy ships, you know it's real," Barry nodded.

"Okay, okay!" You laughed. "We are perfect, if I do say so myself." 

"I didn't even think Danny dated, to be honest." Barry said, looking at you.

"Yeah, neither did I. He said it was just more work. But look at that! You're with him!" Suzy nodded, a huge smile on her face.

You just shrugged and smiled. All three of you had been hanging out at the mall for about an hour now, and overall you were having fun. The mall was enormous, but you all had covered about 3/4 of it already. 

You were having a blast, being with them though. The laughs and giggles of you all having created a rather happy atmosphere in the loud place.

Before you knew it, there was a group of girls approaching you three. They were young, about 15 at the most. One of them said to her friends that it "Was them" and walked faster.

You froze as the girl walked up to you three, her smile bright. "Suzy and Barry? From Game Grumps and KKG?"

They both nodded, and gave out hugs as needed. "It's so amazing to meet you guys!" One said, grabbing out her phone. "Mind if I took a picture with you?"

They both said no and took one with her, all while you stood behind with the cup in your hand.

"Who's that?" One asked pointing at you.

"Oh, that's a friend of ours. Her name is _____." Suzy nodded. You just waved and smiled at them. The girls waved back but the rest of the attention went back to Suzy and Barry.

After they were gone Suzy hugged you and shrugged. "It doesn't happen often, so we'll probably be left alone for the rest of our time here."

You just nodded, looking at her.

"Hey, maybe if you were on Game Grumps, you'd be noticed too. I mean, Danny talks about you enough." Barry said, shrugging.

"Riiiiiiiight," You said, laughing. "No one would like me. Plus, everyone loves Danny and they would start hating on me right away."

"It's just something you have to deal with. That's what we do. Do you think everyone likes us?" Suzy asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I mean-" You started, before Barry cut you off.

"We're not funny to them. But we still have lots of fun on the show. You should really give it a try!" Barry smiled.

"I guess I could talk to Dan about it..." You mumbled. 

"Let's just keep walking around for now, though." You smiled.

                            *~*

Danny and you were sitting in his room, you on the bed and Danny on a roller chair in the room.

"So Danny," You said, kicking your feet on and off the bed. "There was a dumb topic that came up when I was with Suzy and Barry."

"And what was that, babe?" He asked, typing away on his laptop.

"Me being on Grumpcade." You laughed, looking at him. "Isn't that hilarious, Dan?"

He stayed silent and then turned his chair to look at you. His face was a mixture of confusion and seriousness, part of his mouth in a frown.  "I don't think so."

"Exactly," You laughed. "It's pretty funny how they think it could happen."

"I mean," He started, but stopped. "No, it's not possible. Everyone's just too rude."

You nodded, putting your hands under your head. You closed your eyes and thought about how everyone would react. Maybe some people would like you, but maybe not. Some would flat out hate you, just for being with Danny.

"I mean, unless you're up to it." He looked at you again, putting his head on his closed fist. "You're pretty strong."

"I couldn't, though." You said, sitting up. "Nobody would watch."

"I'm sure everyone would watch. They'd want to know who you are and how you know me, and at least that's something." He smiled.

"You're so cute," You laughed, sitting up. "C'mere and hug me."

He got up from his seat and laid down with you, taking you into a warm embrace.

"I really enjoy your company." You mumbled.

"And I enjoy yours, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter is shitty lol


	12. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this is pretty unrealistic.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair more to figure out how it was going to look.

Again you were going out with Danny, this time inside of a restaurant. This was no fun time, though.

Something had been tearing at you from the inside the day he had kissed you.

You used to be with him. 

You exited the restroom, the feeling in your stomach not going away.

Danny told you he was going to pick you up soon, so there you were waiting in your apartment. Bea was gone, and you were left alone to do whatever.

You were just so nervous. He would want to leave you. He would hate you. He would never speak to you again.

At least, that's what you thought. 

It didn't matter. All you needed was to get it off of your chest. Maybe you'd still have your friends. They know Danny better, though. 

You'd still have Bea.

Wait.

No you won't.

She's leaving you.

All for her fiancé.

He had proposed a small while back, so Bea felt it was best to move in with him.

At least she was happy.

A knock on your door left you out of your thoughts as you straightened your posture and went to open the door. You smiled as you saw the flowers he was holding. 

"Hello, m'lady. These are for you." Danny smiled and handed them to you. You looked at them, a smile still on your face. "How'd you know these were my favorite?"

"Must've came up in a conversation." He shrugged. "Can I come in?"

"Oh- Oh yeah!" You nodded and stepped aside, letting him walk in as you closed the door behind him. You watched as he looked around, walking and sitting down on your couch. "This is a nice place you got here. Anyone else live with you?"

"Bea, but she's going to move out soon. Then it'll be just me." You nodded, looking for a vase to put your flowers in. You pulled one out, placing the flowers on a counter and filling the vase with water. 

"Really now? Just you?" He asked as you started cutting the ends off of the flowers.

"Yeah, it's a shame. I'm gonna be lonely playing Splatoon and Mario Kart." You put the flowers in the vase, throwing everything else away.

You put the vase on the small coffee table and sat next to Dan, crossing your legs.

"Maybe I could come over more often? Then you wouldn't be so lonely."

"You shouldn't try to take time out of your schedule for me. You have jobs, you dork." You giggled.

"I know- but maaaaybeeee.."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I can take like- uh- Five minutes or something out to see you." He laughed.

"Wow, that's so much time." You laughed with him.

"I know!"

You smiled as you scooted closer to him, lying your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, letting you get even closer. You immediately cleared your throat, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I- Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." He gave you a friendly smile, his arms still around you.

"You remember how you were telling me about all your past girlfriends and stuff?" You looked up at him.

"Yeah- Why?"

"Well, like..." You didn't even think about what you were going to say, and you trailed off. You didn't even know. Like, 'Hey, we used to go out and I broke your heart, sorry!' or something?

"Well?" He asked, obviously calm but impatient.

"I- I don't know what to say." You pulled out of his grip, and frowned, looking down at your lap.

"You can tell me anything, okay?" He scooted closer to you and placed his hands on your shoulders, looking at you.

"I- Dan." You sighed. "You know- When you were like-"

"Keep going? Younger?"

"Yeah- Younger- You had a girlfriend, you lost your virginity."

"Yeah- Of course I remember her."

"I-" You sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It's me."

"W-What?"

"You should've known, Dan." You stood up, looking down. "I mean, I look the same, I have the same goddamn name- Danny. It's me, your old gal."

"______...."

"If you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you. Just- At least be friends with me?"

You heard him stand up.

He was leaving. Of course. 

That's when you felt it- His arms wrap around you. His warmth was radiating off of him onto you, as you felt tears sting your eyes.

"I knew I felt something- I knew. I just- Fuck. I don't know what to do." He sighed, his voice shaky.

You turned in his arms, wrapping your arms around him. "Just.. Be with me?"

"I'll always be with you." He frowned, kissing your forehead. 

"Thank you, Dan."

"I just- Love you. I've missed you, ______."

"I've missed you too, Dan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys need to contact me, I have an Instagram - Egoflap, and Tumblr - The-Fangirl-Star or Ego-Flap


	13. Sing for Me

You and Danny had carried out with your date, going to a random restaurant Suzy had recommended. The two of you had a small meal, and decided to walk around happily. He had his arm around your shoulders as you walked, a smile on your faces.

"So, I just have one question for you." Danny looked at you as you walked.

"What's that?"

"Why- Why'd you leave?"

You frowned and sighed. "We talked about this."

"I-I know but-"

"You know why."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'll drop it, let's just have a good time, okay?"

"Okay." You smiled. He kissed the crown of your head and kept walking. The walk was nice, everyone passing by looked at you two, with Dan being a giant and all.

"So, babe-" Danny started, before you cut him off. 

"No more m'lady?" You smiled.

"Barry told me it made me sound stupid." He laughed before shaking his head. "But- You know how you said you were probably gonna be alone?"

"Yeah, why?" You asked looking at him. All that was going though your head was 'Please don't say you want to move in.'

"Well, close your eyes! I'll lead you."

You did so, feeling his arms leave your shoulders and grip your hands instead. You walked for a bit before he stopped and turned you to something. "Okay.. Now!"

You opened your eyes to see you were in front of a pet shop. You smiled and laughed, looking at him. "You want me to buy a dog?"

"Or cat. Gerbil. Hamster. Uhh.. Fish. Whatever you want." He smiled. "I mean, it's what you want."

"I don't think I have enough money." You shrugged.

"I'll buy you one- Or help!"

"No. No Dan."

"C'moooon."

"Nope." You started walking away before he grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug. "I'm gonna adopt an animal for you wether you want it or not."

"Aah! Let go of me you heathen!" You laughed as he lifted you up a bit.

He laughed before setting you back down and kissing your forehead. "I'm no heathen, lady."

"Whatever." You chuckled, looking up at him. "Wanna go back to my place and play some Video Games?"

"Fuck yeah."

___

"That's the third time I've beaten your ass at Mario Kart!" You laughed, putting a hand to your forehead as Dan bit his lips. He was shaking his controller, something that indicated he was going to throw it.

"When did you get so damn good at video games! What the hell!" He shouted, mostly at the screen.

"Well, I bought game systems, and all I thought was, 'If I ever meet Dan again I have to kick his ass at video games!'"

He laughed before straightening his posture and shaking his head a bit. "Let's do another game, I bet I'll win this time."

"Depends on what you bet." You looked at him, going to the character select screen.

"Alright, I bet you twenty bucks, and another one thing that I get to choose."

"Or that I get to choose." You smiled.

"Whatever. I'm gonna win." He smirked, winking at you.

"Stop you fuckin' doof!" You giggled, pushing him lightly. He laughed before you both chose your characters and started playing.

The constant yells of Dan were pretty funny, but as soon as he got into first he was laughing hard. 

"I FUCKIN' DID IT."

Little did he know, you let him go into first. What for? 

The blue shell.

As soon as he got into first it was thrown, making him scream in frustration. As soon as he got hit you drove past him, winning the race. 

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

He stood up and held the remote high, like he was going to throw it, but he looked at you before he let out a huge sigh and set it on the table.

"I win." You smile, giggling a bit. He just looked at you, his face straight. "You win. I don't have my wallet, though. I owe you." He shrugged.

"Whatever, not like I cared about the money anyways." You patted your lap, looking at him. "Lay your head there."

"Okay," He did as told, his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sing to me. That song you always did." You said as you played with his hair.

"Shit- The Last Unicorn, Right?"

You nodded, eyes half lidded as you looked down at him.

"Alright, let me go for it." He cleared his throat before closing his eyes.

_"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain _  
 _and the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain _  
 _In the shadow of the forest where she may be old and worn _  
 _They will stand unbelieving at the last unicorn.." _________

________As he sang the familiar song, you found yourself dazing off, closing your eyes. Sooner or later you fell asleep, with Dan still laying on you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You remembered your hallway before everything turned black again. Dreams- Your dreams were the best. You and Danny playing with what was presumed to be your kids, when all of a sudden you're walking through PAX with a poncho on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then you woke up. You were covered by two blankets in your bed, but you had the sudden urge to just, sit up. You did so, looking to your left. There was the curly mass of hair you'd grown to love, and under it was Danny's face, slobbering all over your pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gross._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You got out of bed as stealthily as you could, but alas, you had made too much noise. You heard a small groan and a sound of hair scraping a pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Babe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His groggy voice caused you to look at him, his messy hair and droopy eyes being the death of you. He smiled as he saw you, and it seemed as if he needed to know you were there. He put his face back into the pillow, and you heard snoring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This guy could sleep, couldn't he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You just shook your head and let out a chuckle before getting up and walking into your bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was messy and you had huge bags under your eyes. What time even was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You walked back out of the bathroom and checked the clock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________6:35 am._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No wonder you were still tired. You quickly climbed back into bed and cuddled up next to Danny, who gladly took you into his arms and cuddled with you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You fell asleep again, feeling more love than you had in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________God, was it great to be back with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


	14. Arin Goddamn Hanson

Going with Danny to the grump space was usually fun, mostly because he made sure you were never alone. There was always someone there to keep you company, wether it be Barry, Suzy, or even Jack. This time around, it was someone different.

Arin.

Yes, you would consider yourself friends with Arin, of course, but never had you really been alone with him. Usually when you hung out it would be because you hung out with Suzy at their house. Never had you really been alone with him, which was actually really weird to you. He did seem really cool though.

As Dan parted for his session with Brian and Ross, he left you with a small smile and a 'Have fun.' You turned to the other man as Dan closed the door, a huge smile on your face.

"Arin! Dude, we haven't hung out. Like, at all."

"I know, it's weird." He smiled, walking to you and giving you a hug. You retuned the favor before pulling away and putting your hands on your hips.

"What have you got for us today, Hanson?" 

"Well, I gotta animate something for a little and then I have a small break, if you want to help." 

You nodded, following him to his desk. Drawing was a fun thing to you, and you would've considered it one of your hobbies. You grabbed the chair from the desk parallel to his and sat down, rolling over to him.

He had a drawing tablet on his lap, tapping the pen on the desk a bit looking at his screen. There was a character on it, one you wouldn't of recognized if you had to say something. His drawing of the character had many sloppy lines, all that would be fixed during the cleanup of the project.

He played the small bit of animation he was working on, which was the character swinging a sword at a villager from Animal Crossing. You guessed it was a Smash brothers animation, since it wouldn't make much sense otherwise.

"Something's missing on this animation, but I can't figure out what. Mind helping?" He looked at you, scratching his head.

You nodded. "Play it again?"

He did so, letting the animation roll for the few seconds it had. What had caught your eye, was the lack of detail in one frame before the details came back fully on another.

"Okay, skip to the frames of the animation. The guy swingin' the sword doesn't have all his details." You nodded and watched as he went through the frames and gasped seeing it. He fixed it quickly, or as fast as he could before looking back at you.

"Thanks, sometimes looking through shit can be tricky for me." He nodded, smiling.

"It's no problem. I could totally help with whatever you needed for this animation. It looks pretty cool, by the way." 

"Thanks." He chuckled, replaying the animation.

"Want to see the full thing so far? We haven't added all the voice acting yet, so it's just silent." 

"Sure."

He replayed the animation in its full length, which was pretty smooth. It got to about the point where you had edited and then got to stills of what the characters were doing.

"I like it. I'm sure your fans will too." You chuckled, watching him smile at the animation.

"I hope so. Everyone complains about how they miss the 'Old Egoraptor.' It's annoying but I've learned to ignore it." He shrugged. "Everyone thinks I'm a sellout when I'm just trying to make a living, y'know? We all are, and I think people need to learn that."

"Shit got real," you whispered, letting out a laugh right after.

"Sorry." He laughed, putting down the tablet. "Want to go get something to drink, like a coffee? I need a break. I've actually been working on this all day."

"Sure," You got up and stretched. "It would be so cool working here dude. I barely make any money."

"What do you even do?" He asked, standing up.

"I do commissions for people. I paint stuff and they buy, but business has been dull lately."

"I understand." He nodded, putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys. "Let's go. You can tell me more about your life, in the car."

You let out a chuckle, following him out to his car and climbing into the passengers seat. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car up, driving to the nearest Starbucks.

"Dude if I'm honest, I don't even drink Starbucks often. I don't even remember what it tastes like anymore." You said, running a hand through your hair.

"Shit bro, we always come here to get coffee. It's insane." 

He drove up to the window, ordering five drinks- The other three being for the guys in their session- and paying. After waiting for a while, the coffee came out in a carrier, and you two drove back to the office.

"I was joking about not drinking Starbucks in a while. That's mostly because I just remembered I had it when Barry, Suzy, and I went to the mall." You said before taking another drink of your coffee.

"Oh yeah, Suzy left me alone with the cats that day." Arin said, stopping at a red light.

"I forgot you guys even had cats."

"You're very forgetful, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Sooner or later you guys got back to the office. You held the carrier of coffees while Arin held his and yours. As you two stepped inside, you saw the fluffy mess of hair that belonged to your boyfriend. He was currently talking to Brian about whatever while Ross looked at the animation Arin was working on.

"Hey," You said simply, a small smile on your face. "We got coffee for you guys."

Danny looked at you before smiling. He walked over and was prepared to give you a hug before you put the carrier in his hands and laughed. "Pass them out, I don't know which one is for which."

"Alright, babe." He pressed a kiss to your nose before walking to Brian and handing him one, taking his out and setting the carrier next to Ross, who silently took the coffee and started drinking it immediately.

"Thank you dearest." Danny smiled as you walked over to him and hugged him, making Arin let out a loud groan.

"I'm the one who bought the coffee! What the hell!" 

"Oh shit! Sorry Arin. I still love you." Danny scooted over to him and gave him an awkward hug, which was not reciprocated.

"Get off me you waif!" 

Danny only gasped, before they both broke out in a giggling fit. 

"I seriously don't understand how they can joke like that." Brian said to you. You just shrugged and took a sip of your coffee.

"They're just that good of friends I guess."

"I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I've been working on. It's on wattpad as well! Yay!


End file.
